AI, But Alive
by wolfmanhanan1
Summary: A short story around Nicole's bad memories that come to haunt her. So a young familiar fox boy comes to help comfort her.
In the green forest that surrounded the city of Mobotropolis, was a lone lynx in a purple, white, and black outfit with beads in her hair. She was nearby a lake, sitting down on a rock, sadly looking at the lake. She had a flashback of when people were insulting her, and when Mina sang that awful song at that concert. As she was contemplating on her situation, a newspaper fly by, and hit her, with the title being "A.I.'s Must Die!". She gasps and then sobs, covering her face with her arms and legs. She heard a spinning noise, and a light thud on the ground behind her.
Behind her, was a fox preteen with twin tails and red and white shoes. He looked rather concerned. He spoke to her.

"Psst! Hey, Nicole? Are you okay?"

He asked her, but she looked at her barely, and then got back to her hiding her face. Tails tried to say something, but then stopped at thinking of something else to say.

"Nicole, I need to speak with you. I want to help."

Nicole then said something, but Tails couldn't hear it.

"Huh?"

He asked. Nicole then raised her voice a little so he could hear her.

"You can't help. Nothing can help me now."

Tails was a little surprised by what she said.

"Wait? I can help, that is if you let me. Me and your friends are worried about you."

"Really? Because it looks a lot like people aren't."

Tails then sighed a bit, and thought that she wasn't thinking clearly.

"Nicole, you might be having a glitch in your system or something. You're not thinking clearly."

Nicole scoffed a bit and looked at him with angry yet teary eyes.

"No Tails, I am. Mina's boyfriend and Ixis were right all along, I'm not a Mobian, and I never will be. All I am is a stupid, insignificant computer program that deserves to die. Look."

She points to the newspaper on the ground, and Tails was shocked by what was said on the title. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Nicole don't listen to what they have to say. What they're saying is nothing but complete garbage."

Nicole then shook her head a bit.

"Yeah right."

She said sarcastically.

"No I'm serious. Look, in Mobotropolis there are people that think you are the greatest. Not because you're an A.I. or a Mobian, you are yourself."

Nicole was unaffected by it, still questionable.

"But why would anyone want to be with me? I'm a danger to everyone around me. One minute I'm normal, and the next I could be a mind-controlled mass-murdering psychopath. You think THAT is worth being friends with?"

Tails then shook his head again and decides to let it out.

"Why would anyone...well look at you! You're Nicole! You're the most human computer program I've ever met! People like that come few in a lifetime! You're kind, smart, sweet, and even a caring person! Ixis and Ash were playing on the fears of what the Mobians had about you! In reality, you're an amazing person!"

Nicole then looks at him, this time a little surprised yet sad. Tails then pants as he was running out of breath. He sighed a bit.

"As a matter of fact you're too good of a person. What does someone like me have a chance with an artificially intelligent person? I mean, all I am is second-banana to a hedgehog who can run faster than sound. And all I can do is build stuff, and…."

He points to his twin tails that spin slowly to give a demonstration. He then begins to look sad.

"Why would anyone want to be with me, when they've got you? I should be the one who's gotten everyone angry at."

He then walks up and sits on a tree stump, not looking at Nicole. She however, was surprised, and looked at her hands to see the nanite particles flying up. She feels her palm, and outstretches her arms to reveal a screen, where she looked at memories of the fun times she's had with the Freedom Fighters, Tails included. She was in shocked, and looks at Tails, getting up and walking towards him. Tails noticed her as she smiled and sat down beside him, holding his hands, and resting on his shoulder. She then looks to him.

"And where would I be, without you?"

The End


End file.
